


Souls adrift

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Он найдет своего волка.





	Souls adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: zhimolost  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].
> 
> Song: Lunatic Soul – Adrift

_no matter where we go  
souls adrift never say goodbye_

***

Когда Стайлзу исполняется три года, Клаудия покупает ему пару трогательных детских костюмчиков: барашек, тигренок и волчонок. Стайлз вдумчиво мусолит деснами уши на капюшонах, дергает мех, разглядывает полоски и кудряшки, ковыряет кнопки и выбрасывает в сторону, поворачиваясь к полицейской машине, которой управляет шериф: пульт в руках отца гораздо интереснее маминых тряпок. "Би-би" заезжает под стол, лавирует между стульями и врезается в диван – Стайлз каждый раз восторженно машет ручонками и лопочет, дергая шерифа за штанину.

\- Чему ты его учишь, Джонни, - качает головой Клаудия, наклоняясь, чтобы вытереть сыну подбородок.

\- Умению выбирать для торможения между мягким диваном и твердой тумбочкой? – вопросительно отвечает шериф, но сдается. – Он будет самым безопасным водителем, Кло, если только ты не притронешься к рулю машины.

\- Подумаешь, пару раз поцарапала твою Тойоту.

\- Пару десятков раз, - закатывает глаза Джон, выключая пульт. – Все, приятель, би-би должна спать. Пошли.

Он поднимает сына на руки, относит в ванную, по-быстрому купая, и опускает в кроватку. Клаудия как раз убирает костюмчики, когда Стайлз протестующе вопит и тянется к серому.

Он засыпает, только сжимая волчьи уши ладошками, и не встает раньше десяти.

***

Когда Стайлзу исполняет десять лет, Клаудия умирает, держа его руку. Шериф опаздывает ровно на двадцать минут: Стайлз сидит в коридоре на пластиковом стуле, ссутулившись и зажав ладони между коленями.

Джону больно за себя, но за сына – больнее.

\- Эй, ребенок, - садится рядом, обнимает за плечи. – У тебя есть я.

Стайлз судорожно вздыхает и кивает: совсем как взрослый. Слабо улыбается:

\- Я знаю, пап, – он все понимает, его большой умный мальчик.

Не плачет на похоронах, не плачет, целуя холодную щеку, не плачет, кладя алые розы на свеженасыпанный холм. Не плачет, когда Мелисса и другие женщины гладят его по голове и бормочут сквозь слезы. Не плачет, когда уходит спать наверх, пока у шерифа забирают водку.

Не плачет спустя неделю, две, месяц. Джону советуют отвести сына к психологу, мол, спрячется в себе, потом не вытащишь. Поэтому Джон и приходит к нему ночью с непростым разговором.

Стайлз спит, сжимая огромного плюшевого волка, которого ему когда-то купила Клаудия, и прячет лицо под искусственную шерсть.

***

Когда Стайлзу исполняется двадцать, Клаудия снится ему совсем молодой, как до замужества: сидит в кресле напротив кровати и широко улыбается.

\- Смотри-ка, малыш, ты все-таки нашел его, да?

Стайлз встает, идет нетвердым шагом и падает возле ее коленей, обнимая тонкие ноги. Трется щекой о знакомую по фотографиям юбку, вдыхает полузабытый запах и жмурится.

\- Ты не говорила, что будет так больно.

\- Находить?

\- Отпускать.

Мамины пальцы ласково зарываются в его волосы, гладят, почесывают за ухом, как…

\- Без расставаний не было бы встреч.

Он усмехается, поднимая лицо и глядя на нее.

\- Какая. Это. Хрень.

\- Точно, - Клаудия тихо смеется, подмигивая, - но, видишь ли, малыш, мы все так или иначе прощаемся. Это больно, да; но если любишь, то все равно будешь искать.

\- И находить?

Мамины глаза – карие, как у него.

\- И находить. Как всегда.

***

Когда Стайлзу исполняется двадцать, Дерек уезжает, не оставляя ни номера, ни приблизительного маршрута.

Но он снова найдет своего волка. Он всегда его находил.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
